Please Come Back My Son
by gokusgirl1
Summary: This is a sequel to The Meaning of a Father's Love. Please don't over look it because it is short because chapter 2 will be even longer. This is just the intro.
1. Just Maybe...

Please Come Back   
  
  
Hello faithful readers I have gotten enough reviews all saying two things. One is that Bra was too big of a bitch, I apologize for that. The other is to bring back Trunks. Well I'm not sure what I'll do in this fic but I think I'll do okay with it. However, before I start I need to know how many people have heard of a genetical disease called Cry do Chat or Huntington's Disease. It is for another fan fic. Well now to chapter one.  
  
  
  
  
It had was the day after the very elegant funeral of the young Prince Trunks Vegeta Brief. All of the friends and family had been at the funeral. It was a tearful day for everyone. Goten was clinged on to Goku's chest for comfort. He had just lost his best friend. Bra was in her father's lap crying about how sorry she was for being so mean to Trunks. Bulma was being caressed in Vegeta's strong arms. After the funeral, they had a quick burial for Trunks. They decided to bury him in the woods near a great lake where he and Goten had spent many great hours together.  
Today seemed like a cloud was looming over the Brief house. Everyone was quiet. Vegeta had given up his training because he blamed his fighting for Trunks' death. Bulma couldn't even go into her lab with out thinking about the death of Trunks. Bra didn't even think about going to see Marron today. They were all in the large living room, sitting and sulking. Bra had a question that had boggled her mind since Trunks had died. She decided she'd ask it now.  
  
"Did Trunks become an angel?" she asked. Bulma looked at her and thought of how to answer such a question.  
"I bet he did, and I bet he's watching over us right now." Bulma replied.  
"Or causing havoc for the other dead people." Bra laughed. Bulma smiled. That is true, Trunks would find a way to get in trouble alive or dead. "Mom, why can't we bring Trunks back with the Dragonballs?" Bra asked. Bulma's eyes grew with realization that she hadn't even thought of the Dragonballs.  
"I didn't think about that. He could come back. We can go find them and our little Trunks can come home!!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta looked at her and thought about what she had just said. If Trunks came back, he could finally show Trunks that he did love him, because he did love his son more than anyone knew. He got up and left to get Bulma's radar. He came back with the radar in hand.  
"I'll go get the Dragonballs. You two just stay here." Vegeta said. He then went out the front door and took to the sky. (Luckily, the people of West City were used to seeing flying men.)  
The first Dragonball was easy to find. It was in the desert of the Cell Games. The next five were even easier. It was the last one that gave him trouble. The radar kept showing it changing directions. He had know clue as to how to get it. At one minute, it would be right below him and at the other moment it would be miles away. "DAMN MACHINE!!!!" he yelled. He finally decided that it was most likely broken. Maybe he had all seven and just didn't realize it. He got them all out. No... he had six. He was missing the four star Dragonball. He thought about it for a minute and remembered that the Son family treasured that damn ball. He flew following the radar's direction until it finally stopped moving. He flew at his top speed to get to the ball before it left. He landed at the location. And looked around. He was at the sight of Trunks' grave. The grave was still bordered by lavender colored roses. In the middle of the ring was the four star Dragonball. He sighed a deep sigh of relief as he picked it up. "This has to be the work of Kakarot." he thought. Before he placed the balls together, he decided it might be best to dig up his son's grave. He remembered when he died on Namek. He had to crawl his way out of his grave. In addition, considering Trunks was in a coffin, it would even more difficult. He had the coffin open and was looking at his son again. He had been buried in his green karate outfit instead of a tuxedo. He looked so life like. "It will be good to have you home again son." He said. Then he went and laid the Dragonballs together and Shenron arose.   
"What is your wish?" He asked in his usual deep voice.  
"I wish for Trunks to be brought back to life." Vegeta responded. The dragon thought for a few minutes. The dragons answer to the request made Vegeta gasp.........  
  
  
So what was the dragon's reply?? Stay tuned until the next chapter. And please R/R. 


	2. Let us all hope

Please Come Back My Son  
  
  
  
Thank you for all the reviews. Like the first story this one is only two chapters so here it is here is the last chapter. So, enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta trembled at Shenron's answer. He could feel the steaming tears run along the side of his face. He looked toward Trunks' casket. Then he looked back at Shenron. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BRING MY SON BACK TO LIFE?????" He yelled. The Dragon lowered his head just a little.  
"He has already been brought back and I can not bring him back again." Shenron replied. Vegeta then realized that Shenron was right. Trunks had been killed when absorbed by Buu along with Goten during their Gotenks fusion. He growled deep in his throat. He thought on this realization. Was it impossible to get Trunks back? He wondered. Then it dawned on him what he could wish for.  
"I wish to go to the New Namek." Vegeta tried.  
"Your wish is granted." Shenron said sending Vegeta to the Planet Namek. Vegeta knew what he had to do. He had to find the Namek Dragonballs and then a Namek to make the wish. The Dragonballs were easy to find. What was hard was convincing a Namek to help him. He told them that he was a friend of Son Goku, the man that saved the universe from Frieza. Most of them also recalled that Goku helped in the destruction of their old planet, but some of them remembered Bulma's hospitality while they were on earth. Finally, an Elderly Namek decided to help Vegeta make the wish. The Namek called up Porunga and made the wish.  
"Your wish has been granted. You have two more wishes." Porunga responded.  
"I wish to be sent to the place where Trunks is. You can have the other wish." Vegeta said. His face was lit up and excitement filled his voice. The Namek made the wish and Vegeta found himself looking at a very confused Trunks.   
"Dad?" Trunks asked. The Saiyan Prince had tears in his eyes. He went to his young son and hugged him. Trunks became even more confused. "Uh Dad? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Trunks. I just love you son much." He said. Trunks' eyes bugged out. He had never heard his father say these words. He knew his father loved him, but he never thought his dad would actually say it. In addition, wasn't he supposed to be dead? One minute he is throwing firecrackers at the Kias and other dead people and the next thing he knows *Poof* he's here being hugged by his father. Maybe it was the Dragon, but he'd already been brought back. Oh well he was happy to be alive. He hugged his father back.   
"I love you, too, dad. And I'm sorry I got in the way of the blast." Trunks said.  
"It's not your fault brat. I should have been paying more attention to my aiming. Now lets go home. Your mother and sister will want to see you." Vegeta replied.  
"Oh know and they'll want to hug me and kiss me. Who knows what type of cooties I'll get? Eww." Trunks laughed. Vegeta couldn't help laughing at his son's statement. It was probably something he had picked up from Kakarot's brat. They two flew home to surprise the women. The whole way home Vegeta listened to Trunks jabber on about all of his interest. He also listened to his son's goals in life. The two touched down at Capsule Corps. Vegeta picked Trunks up and put him on his shoulder before the two entered the house with caution. When they got in there, they were greeted by all of their closes friends.   
"Welcome home Trunks!!" they all shouted. Vegeta set Trunks down. Trunks was then nailed by a giant hug from Bra and a slug in the back from Goten. Bulma gave him a kiss on the cheek. And so Trunks was finally at home. After all of this time he also knew the meaning of a father's love. He wouldn't give this feeling up for anything.  
Fin  
  
Well I hope you liked this. I know it isn't as good as the first story but I think it will do. Please read and review. 


End file.
